¿Concurso de citas o de supervivencia?
by Yuko Fubuki
Summary: AllxOCC / concurso de citas, celos, luchas, humor...¿cómo acabará todo?
1. Concurso de TV

-Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, ni sus personajes es una pena pero es la realidad… lo que les haría seria traumarles XDDD.

* * *

Dejo la ficha de la protagonista, chicas imagínense como ella ;)

-_Nombre_: Tsuki

-_Edad_: 17/18

-_Cumpleaños_: 15 de noviembre

-_Signo_: Escorpio

-_Hobbies_: todo lo que tenga que ver con la cultura Japonesa y el baloncesto.

-_D. Psicológica_: Con un carácter fuerte, realista e incluso en algunas ocasiones pesimista, tiene una filosofía peculiar que se mostrará en la historia "YO POR JAPÓN, MATO" aunque esa filosofía no literal la tienen muchos Otakus.

_-D. Física:_ Cabello largo de color verdoso con ojos de una tonalidad más clara, de tez lechosa, con constitución delgada, entre el 1,70 y 75 de altura y sus gustos para vestir son pantalones anchos, sobretodo piratas negros con unas mayas por debajo de la rodilla, camisas apretadas y las inseparables deportivas.

* * *

1-¿Concurso?

Un día como otro cualquiera Tsuki se levantó temprano se arregló y bajando a desayunar vio en la TV un programa de citas que hacia un concurso para elegir a la pobre ilusa que le tocase si por supuesto no estaba amañado. De cualquier manera lo que le llamó la atención era la imagen de unos diez chicos de diferentes edades que sin duda juntos formaban un harem, rodeados de flores del cerezo y justo al medio el premio que se llevaba la chica si conseguía aguantar todas las citas y elegía a algún chico, unos pases vips para el próximo Otakuart que se celebraría en Japón más unos pasajes para pasar cuatro semanas en Japón hospedado en un balneario lujoso. En un momento se pegó a la TV memorizando cualquier cosa que decían o salía escrito cogiendo su PC portátil empezando a rellenar las bases del concurso como nombre, DNI, y otros campos que debían ser rellenados para presentar la participación. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que le tocase antes de salir corriendo antes de llegar tarde a clases.

Después de una larga jornada y dura de estudia llegó a casa olvidándose completamente del tema del anuncio, bañandose, estudiar, hacer la tarea…Cuando estaba en el Messenger aprovechando su tiempo libre le llego un correo que al leerlo casi le dio un infarto, no le dio pero revivió sino la historia seria demasiado corta, donde ponia:

To:Tsuki

From: administracionconcursodecitas

Querida señorita tsuki, le agradecemos su interés y colaboración, le informamos que tras una larga y rigurosa elección usted ha sido elegida para el programa "DÍA PERFECTO" en el cuál si cumple con unos requisitos podrá acceder al premio (…)

(..) El día XX de XXXXXXX, pasarán a por usted las maquilladoras a las 8:23h para alistarla ya que a las 12:47h tendrá su primera cita.

Un saludo la administración~~.

Tsuki se cayó de la silla y se golpeó en la cabeza quedando inconsciente por lo que quedaba de día por lo que no pudo leer algo de vital importancia en el correo:

PD: si se llega a arrepentir, nos avergüenza o cualquier tipo de contratiempo nos encargaremos personalmente de llenarla de agujeros.

Atte: mafia-chan.

* * *

U: uff uff, con el insti cualquiera escribe algo! x! me mata bueno aquí llega mi innovación de fic Buajuajua! Como había prometido aunque no pienso continuarlo por dos razones al menos de momento.; 1-la falta de tiempo por el insti y 2-tengo que recibir rebiews con peticiones revelaciones y todo lo que quieran lol~~.

-Alguien-: déjate de tonterías y piensa como será mi cita sin ninguna multitud ¬¬***

U: O-o-o-o-oke… bueno nos vemos!-corriendo por su vida-


	2. Determinación y escalofrios

Ya había amanecido cuando se empezó a despertar por unos golpes. Limpiándose la baba se levantó checando nuevamente el mail casi desmayándose de nuevo volvió en si antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo por un nuevo golpeteo aunque este era más débil buscó de donde provenía aquel ruido abriendo la ventana, no había acabado de abrirla cuando algo le impacto directo a la frente…

-Pero que carajos p-!- gritaba molesta ante el golpe buscando que era cuando vio una bola amarilla, peludita, gordita y esponjosa que al tocarla se movió- Kyaaa! Es obra del rey demonio, no permitirá que vaya a Japón, buaaaaa!-empezaba a ponerse histérica volviendo en si misma cuando esa volita le habían salido alas, pico, ojitos y patitas y le estaba picando la frente.- Ara, que es esta monada?- cogiendo la bola con una mano estrujándole mucho le examinaba llegando a la conclusión que no era una bola sino un ave, como ella decía; _un pollo. _Eso y que tenía un papelito atado en una pata, al quitárselo para leerlo el pájaro voló a su cabeza mientras ella leía:

* * *

"_From: Carnívoro_

_To: Molesta herbívora_

_Te morderé hasta la muerte como me aburras y malgastes mi tiempo herbívora_

_-PD:El Domingo a las 12:32 más te vale estar en la escuela Nanimori, si llegar una milésima de segundo, te morderé hasta la muerte_."

* * *

Al leer aquella nota sintió que debía de escribir su testamento, dejando de lado aquellos escalofríos que le daban al recordar aquella_ carta, _se arregló y salió de compras con Kyoko-chan y Haru-chan, dos amigas íntimas suyas con las que solía ir de compras, no permitiría si algún japonés viera ese programa caerle mal o que hablase mal de ella a no eso ni muerta.

-Tsu-chan!, estamos aquí-decían a coro dos chicas castañas de tonos diferentes

-Hay chicas ya sois mayorcitas para que os estéis perdiendo y encima sois 2, que poca vergüenza!-dijo con una gran sonrisa ante el retraso de un poco más de media hora.

-Moo, si eres tu la que se ha perdido- inflando los cachetes Haru se molestó un poco

-Va, va, tranquila Haru-chan, Tsu-chan siempre es así…-intentando calmar un poco a Haru-

-Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan vamos de compras que necesito vestuario nuevo con máxima urgencia!- las arrastró hacia ciertas tiendas que vendían ropa y complementos de cierto aire gótico arrasando con todo-Me encanta, weeee~~weeee~~-exclamaba de alegría mientras todo el que la rodeaba la miraba con una gran gota en la cabeza ajena a que cierta persona le observaba y analizaba..

-No dejaré que conozca a _mi_ herbívoro, aunque deba…soportar una manada de herbívoros.

TO BE CONTINUED~~

* * *

U: muchas gracias por los reviews, seguir con ellos porfi y lamento muchisimo la demora! tuve problemas de saludx! quien será esta persona~~?


End file.
